


Doctor Who: Follow Me - - Part Three - A multiple reunion

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Series: Doctor Who: Follow me... [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Love, Married Couple, Nine - Rose, One Shot, Speechless, Twelve-Clara, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: Still deprived of the opportunity to speak, Basil and Clara are slowly getting along with their new lives.But then they suddenly meet two other people who are more than well-known to the Doctor.





	Doctor Who: Follow Me - - Part Three - A multiple reunion

Doctor Who is © by BBC. 

 

Doctor Who: Follow Me - - Part Three - A multiple reunion

 

Well, that was a good question. Now that he was human and no longer a timelord, the years he had left were naturally limited. If he had previously acted so that he had suddenly disappeared from Clara's life, so he did the opposite now. He wanted to spend the rest of the time with her, no matter how short or long she might be.

„As for your previous question, do you have any idea how to tell your parents we're married?“

She wrote something up again and he slapped his hand against his forehead. Of course he should have considered that. Everyone here on this timeline (or whatever this is) thought they were married. So it will not be much different with Clara's family.

„Too bad we're not really married“, he grinned. „I would have loved to see your stepmother's face while we're in front of our marriage vows.“

Clara could not help but laugh. Who would not want to experience this. But then she picked up pencil and paper, but where there was no room left now and pulled out her smartphone. She would just write her texts there.

„Right“, he agreed, „she would try by all means to prevent our marriage. Not exactly what I have in mind when I think about the future.“

Clara nodded. But then she asked him how they could even explain that she was suddenly dumb. After all, she was still able to talk to them on her last visit. How long ago was it? She did not know it exactly.

„Yes, that comes along“, he said, „we should pay them a visit on the weekend.“

Of course Clara was not thrilled with the prospect of spending several hours with Linda. But it had to be.

„Then I'll let them know that we'll come over. Hopefully, Nan will be here so it does not get that stiff.“

Her eyes went to his pants and she grinned as if she was just imagining something. He seemed to guess her thoughts.

„Well, that's a nice transition, considering we just talked about visiting your family.“

Clara nodded and the next moment she was with him and had her arms around his waist. Her head rested on his chest and she could hear the steady beat of his heart.

The single heart that made him a human and brought him closer. Doubt grew in her. What if he just stayed with her because she was denied the opportunity to speak?

What if he suddenly went away again? If he were suddenly as aloof as at the beginning? She just did not want to lose him, not once again. Clara had been on the road for a long, very long time, but all those years reminded her of what was missing in her life, and how even the greatest adventures could not repair her heart, which at the time was between life and death. 

On the one hand, when she really died, she hoped that he would save her, but he suspected that he would not succeed. Was that why she was trapped in Coal Hill School for two years, because someday they'll see each other again?

Who could ever give an answer that could really explain everything.

„Clara?“, His voice, as much as she loved her, made her shiver right now.  
„I'll make the call quickly... Um, but you have to let me go.“

She did not and he understood.  
„I will not go, I promise. And if you're still not sure, then you're welcome to join us.“

She shook her head slightly, not wanting to look as if she wanted to control him 24 hours, 7 days a week.

She hinted that she would manage and he smiled gently. He would not leave her, he would not do that to her.

„We're supposed to be there on Saturday afternoon!“, He shouted, „and your father said we should not tell the neighbors that we're together. It could otherwise have a negative impact on the environment."

She had never come so fast from one room to the next. With wide eyes she looked at him and he could only nod before he spoke a few words and finally hung up.

„So we know that everyone here thinks we're married“, he said, „but I'm sure I will not pursue your father's wish. You are my wife, not really, not really, but one day for sure.“

She looked up at him. Did he really mean that?

„As true as I am human“, she assured, „one day we will really marry. And now let me take my wife for a cozy evening.“

She pointed to her watch and he laughed.  
„The evening is still long.“

Shortly thereafter, they had left their shared apartment. He talked about showing her a wonderful international restaurant when he suddenly stopped.

„Rose!?“, he exclaimed before he even knew what he was doing. The young woman nearby, who was also accompanied by a man and whom he could very well remember, turned to face them. Basil shrugged apologetically.

She picked up her smartphone again and wrote something down.  
„Yes. I wonder if it is different in this world and yet the same. In any case, it's really Rose. However, ask why he is with her and not 'Sandshoes'.“

She chuckled softly as she remembered.

„Instead it's 'Leather - Jacket'...“

„Ok, it's nice to be talking about Number One, but slowly I'd like to know where you got the name of my wife.“

„It was just a stupid coincidence“, Basil replied quickly, then pulled Clara out of reach. How was he supposed to explain what had happened without sounding too stupid? Could not it sound stupid at all? He did not know.

„I still do not know where we are right here, but in this timeline, my tenth ego, well eleven, either does not exist, or he never met Rose. Anyway, I have to handle this encounter first.“

Clara nodded in agreement. She had never met Rose personally, but she knew all the companions of the doctor. And those were not exactly few.

„So“, he clapped his hands, „let's go to this restaurant.“

Only a few meters away, two other people followed.

„I do not know if it's such a good idea to run after them like that.“  
„Rose, he looked like he knew you. Do you really think that I do not want to know what's behind it?“

She shook her head with a grin, „You do not have to be jealous. Besides, I think he would hardly leave her.“  
„I'm not jealous! And what do you mean by leaving? He could be her father.“  
„You could too. Remember, Dad is younger than you.“

He nodded when he finally saw them enter a restaurant.

I think we should leave her alone," he said, „unless you want to eat something. Guaranteed we find in the restaurant something, what you like.“  
She pulled him along, grinning broadly.  
„You know me. No noble restaurant can match the perfect chips.“

And he could not help but laugh.

 

In the meantime Basil was still a bit confused, although he tried not to show it. He had met his former self in this world, which in reality was probably human from the beginning.

Something told him that there would be a lot more to come.  
The only question was whether he can handle all this.

Continuation in - - Who am I really?

**********

Small Explanation: I took the Couple Nine / Rose here because she is in a different time line with TenToo.

Here, however, Nine was never a Gallifreyan/Timelord, but was born a human.

Little Funfact: My dad was born on the 8th of July 1963, I was born on the 10th of February 1986. That's about the same age difference that Nine and Rose have...


End file.
